


The First ‘Debauched Kegger’

by marg_h



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Debauched Kegger, F/M, The Golden Trio, Young Farah Dowling, Young Saul Silva
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marg_h/pseuds/marg_h
Summary: “Speaking of,” said Ben, “isn't tonight the Specialists' annual debauched kegger?”“Imagine they think we don't know.” answers Saul.But Farah needs some joy tonight, which means some teasing from her side “Imagine they think you didn't start it.” she says, remembering a young Saul organizing the biggest party Alfea ever seen just because he was too afraid to ask her out.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Stella's Mother Luna, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Saul Silve & Andreas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	The First ‘Debauched Kegger’

“We may not have ‘till morning.” Farah is losing her faith that everything is going to be okay.

“We'll call you when we get it.” the voice on the other end said.

“Marco, just keep us up..” but the call already ended. Saul puts his hand on hers, trying to calm her down. his skin is hot, it doesn’t feel like him and it’s her fault. “They shouldn't be on the phone.” he says.

“We should be out there with them.” she answers, pulling back, trying not to feel, it’s not the time. Farah is scared, they might don’t have until morning, and it’s Saul we are talking about. her Saul.

“Not sure how effective I'd be, but I understand your frustration.” Saul needs her to listen, this does not help any of them. He just wants to have a nice last evening with them, with her. He tries to set back and it’s hard, he is weak. She is back at his side, helping him but not too much, because she doesn’t want him to feel weak. He hates this feeling.

“Marco and Noura are two of the best graduates to come out of Alfea.” Ben says while pouring whiskey into shots, tries to put some sense into her, and some liqueur.

“But they've never faced a Burned One.” she says, frustrated, “They don't know what they're up against. We do.” before those events she thought they would never have too.

“Well, we decided to stay here and teach the next generation.” Ben reminds her. 

“We've taught them everything we can, Farah. It's time to trust them.” says Saul. Farah takes her chair and moves it just a bit closer to Saul. She is a woman of reason, she remembers how they got here. “I do. It doesn't mean I like sitting here waiting.” she falls into the chair, taking her ‘serious’ mask off “I feel like a glorified babysitter.” Both of her friends laugh from her comment. but she only cared about one of them making fun of her.

“Don't laugh at me, Saul.”

The mood became lighter, it felt like the end of the road, and crying at this moment is less fun than drinking. They all raise the shots Ben poured for them.

“Speaking of,” said Ben, “isn't tonight the Specialists' annual debauched kegger?”

“Imagine they think we don't know.” answers Saul.

But Farah needs some joy tonight, which means some teasing from her side “Imagine they think you didn't start it.” she says, remembering a young Saul organizing the biggest party Alfea ever seen just because he was too afraid to ask her out.

* * *

Farah was never late, and she didn’t want to start today. she worked all summer, she had to. The money she saves in working during the summers are what keeps her head up during the year at Alfea. But she had a meeting with Rosalind this morning about special classes she will attend, and her last shift added a couple of hours ago. she thought she could come with Luna and make it on time, but, no.  _ Little Miss Princess _ didn’t feel like waiting extra 5 minutes to her childhood friend. so she had to go far and beyond to get to Alfea on time. Farah was so occupied with her own thoughts, practically running, so she didn’t notice the first year she crushed into. and it was a crush. Farah felt like she hit a wall, and then she was losing her balance, she was about to meet the ground face to face. but the wall she hit wasn't a wall at all, but a boy that caught her and took all the weight of the fall. After the Initial shock Farah understands what is going on, she is laying on a stranger boy. She jumps to her feet as quickly as possible. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry” she says, looking at the floor, embarrassed of what just happened. not wanting to look at this person. 

“Not a problem” answers the boy, in a sweet and calm voice. causing Farah to lift her eyes to look at his face. She never saw his face before,  _ “probably a first year”  _ she thought to herself. The boy is still on the floor, handing his hand to Farah to help him stand up. it takes a moment for her to notice.   
“Oh, sure” she says and sends her hand out and catches his. “Are you okay? did I hurt you?”. He is up on his feets now.

“I will survive this. don’t you worry” he smiles at her. she can’t hold herself but to smile back. she is a mind fairy she could check if he is really fine but she is so late, so the sweet moment has to end fast “Again I'm so sorry but I’m also so late, never happened to me before”, she says, starting to walk away fast.    
“Wait, and don’t even know your name” the boy says, she already a few feets away turning around to him, keep walking backwards. calling back to him “I’m Farah”.

* * *

The meeting with Rosalind went as she accepted, Rosalind was mad at Farah because she was late, so she drained her out of power. This wasn’t even supposed to be training, but Rosalind wanted to teach her what are the consequences of being late. straight from the meeting she went to the suite. walking through the door she saw Luna dress like there is a prince waiting.

“Good to see you” Luna says.   
“I’m not in the mode” Fara answers.

“To bad, cause we are meeting some people”

Farah starts walking to her bed to set down, “you mean ‘you are meeting some people’”.

Farah is about to finally get those damn shoes out of her feet when Luna stops her. “No! I said WE”   
“Oh, come on Luna. My day was long and bad. I was late to Alfea, cause you wouldn’t wait for me” Farah takes a pause for drama with a deadly stare “Than I ran so fast I hit some freshman, and then Rosalind just killed me. at least it feels like I’m dead”

“Wait wait. go back” says Lina with a devious smile “you ran into a freshman, like literally?”

“Yeah  _ literally _ ” Farah mocked the way Luna said ‘literally’.

“Was he cute?”

Farah stops for a moment to remember the boy, “Yes, he was cute”

“And??” says Luna, hoping to finally get a girl talk out of this friendship.

“Nothing, I apologized and left”

“God, sometimes I wonder how are we friends”

“you and me both princess”

“First - don’t use my title against me” says Luna, Farah is answering ‘Fine’ with her lips without actually making a sound. 

“and second - don’t take off those shoes'' now Farah is frustrated. Luna takes her hands and lifts her out of bed. “Let’s go!” 

* * *

  
Andreas and Saul were walking around the campus. Saul is always looking around, looking for something or is it someone? 

“Who are you looking for?” asked  Andreas.    
“No one” Said Saul, maybe too quickly.   
“Then why are you looking around all day long?”, Saul looks at Andreas, quiet. “That's what I thought,” says Andreas and continues. “Is it the girl from this morning?” still no answer from Saul. Andreas walks fast to be a head of Saul then stops their walking.    
“Silva, man. you need to chill. We are going to meet the most powerful and popular fairies in Alfea .”

“So..”

“So just let go of a fairy you met five minutes ago and for a minute!” but Saul can’t stop thinking about her since this morning. Her beautiful hazel eyes, her beautiful hair that falls on her face, and how cute she looked blushing. They touched for maybe a second but she was so soft, and smelled so nice. he is angry at himself for not being able to speak to her, but at least he asked her name - Farah.

“Farah” says Saul accidentally out loud.

“Farah? is this the name of the fairy?”

Saul thought for a moment, he can let  Andreas annoy him or he would just play along and go look for her later, without him.   
“Yes, and you are right. we just met for a moment there. there are other fairies” said Saul.

“That’s right Silva! Now, let's go meet the fairies I set us with” they finally continue walking, but in life, like Saul is about to find out, things always appear when you stop looking for them. Saul spotted her ahead, walking straight to them - Farah and some other girl, probably a fairy too. she looks tired to him, it must have been a long day for her, she hasn’t noticed him yet. he is waiting to look at him like air to his lungs. She lifts her head up and notices him, eyes meet and blush covers her cheeks.  _ “it’s the guy from this morning”  _ she thinks, “ _ are we meeting him? _ ”.   
The four of them reach each other, almost in the same spot as the one Farah crushed into Saul.

“Hey Luna” says Andreas, “This is my friend Saul”.   
“Hey Saul, I’m Luna and this is Farah” Before Saul has time to say anything Andreas jumps a head “Farah? Farah from this morning?” with the sound of this Farah blushes even darker, if it even possible, but she is still looking at Saul. and Andreas doesn’t stops, “I can see why Saul here couldn’t stop looking for you all day long”   
“Did he?” says Luna, looking at Farah, already planning a scam. “Andreas, why don’t you and Farah show us the way ahead?”, Luna comes to Saul's side and holds his arm with her hand. Saul is a gentleman, he can’t say no to that, even if he really wants to. Andreas gets the unspoken code and goes next to Farah and offers her his arm, but she refuses, she is not a lady. and yet, they are now walking in pairs. on one hand, Saul is so pissed off at Andreas for walking with Farah, but on the other hand he is glad he finally found her. now he just need to figure out how to get her alone for one second.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Fanfic in 10 years, so please be kind, also English is not my Native language.  
> Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
